


Some real but fake art

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art student Changkyun, Art teacher The8, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, First Kiss, Fluff, Jooheon is one big porno addict in this fanfiction I am SORRY, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, camboy kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Changkyun is an art student in his last year of high school, who needs to finish a project in 10 weeks. With no motivation and the struggles of being gay, does the younger see no more option then to fail. His only hope is to ask his teacher for advice and pray he has an answer. Luckily his teacher knows just the thing to give Changkyun some inspiration, but it’s not like what the younger ever expected to meet.A camboy.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Some real but fake art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this story might seemed rushed by I tried to keep it short, well I failed  
> this fanfiction is dedicated to me soulmate and best friend aka ''lil J'' <3  
> I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> I kind of rushed the ending and I am not really proud of the smut part so I will mostly likely rewrite it  
> also feedback would be really helpful instead of bad comments, that really demotivates me. I know hits and kudos are important  
> but its a fact that I am not good enough to reach many of those, there are better writen out there then me and if you like my work  
> then thats the thing that make me smile.  
> I hope when you read this that you enjoy the story as much as I did for the most part.  
> Tips are always welcome and if someone knows how to write better smut then pls tell me  
> I want to become better at it, or else im going back to the fluff :)

“And that’s your new assignment for this semester, boys and girls” Mr. Xu, their teacher announced. The whole class groaned against the idea, why do they even have to do this? They were decent artists already, but still, their teacher came up with another difficult assignment. Weren't they experienced enough? They did so many projects, difficult and easy once but why this?

Changkyun looked at his notes, the ash blonde was clueless, how in the hell was he going to pull of this assignment? It was a simple yet hard one to pull of. He read his notes another time, there should be a way to do this right? Again, it wouldn’t be that hard if he could find the right person.

  


  


  


_Assignment: Fake VS reality_

_Children struggle with depression these days, the voice inside their minds make them do things without having control. They struggle against the reality, believing it’s something fake._

_Paint a painting, using a real body of your choice, get the person's permission with an autograph on your report, ( or else you fail your assignment ) When you drew the body you choose, add yourself in the picture. Your client is your illusion, and what will you be doing to that illusion?_

_To think about:_  
_Position Client_  
_Position You_  
_Room_  
_The vibe_  
_The emotions_  
_Details_

_Must have:_  
_Paint the client_  
_Paint yourself_  
_Report_  
_Autograph_

  


  


  


‘’Easy right?’’ Changkyun looked up to the words of his friend. “That’s easy for you to say, yeah’’ The ash blond groaned towards his friend. His hands found its way in his hair, taking a soft grip of the blonde locks. Yep, he was officially stressing for the first time in the two years of his education. 

An arm found itself around his shoulder. Changkyun had to use his hands to place them on the table to so he wouldn’t lose his balance, or he would have fall over. ‘’Ey man, you will be fine, just find a nice girl, ask her to take of her clothes and BOOM, you can draw, that’s your stimulation!’’ 

As if it would go THAT easy for Changkyun to do so then he would, but unfortunately. Unlike his friend Jooheon who's straight, was he gay himself. He tried like any other boy to look up porn in middle school and watch woman figures with big boobs and such but they never seemed to excite him that much. Changkyun doesn’t know exactly why, how or when it happened but he let it be. There must have been something in his past that made him attractive to either boys or nothing. Even so, he doesn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life so he considered himself gay, without anyone knowing it of course.

‘’You know I am not like you hyung! Who said it should be a naked body!?’’ Changkyun yelled, removing the arm from his shoulder as he got up. ‘’I’m just trying to help you! you seem lost the moment the teacher announced the assignment’’ Jooheon continued while they both grabbed their bags, after they put their things aside, and walked out of the classroom. ‘’I know, thanks, but your way wont help me, i’ll try to figure something on my own okey? We have 10 weeks for this anyways, a piece of cake’’ Changkyun spoke some encouragement to himself. “That’s my man!’’ Jooheon cheered, slamming the door open of the cafetaria.

  


  


‘’Ah piece of cake my ass!’’ Changkyun yelled at himself at 12 am midnight, throwing his pencil harsly on his desk filled with papers, which were still empty after 8 weeks. The ash blonde cursed mentally, the deadline was coming closer and he was the only student who didn’t show any sign of progress towards their teacher. Jooheon on the other hand, was brave enough to go to a strippres club, payed a girl to do a pose so he could draw her and to later on get her autograph but Changkyun. It was something the younger never would do. Jooheon even suggested it to him but he declined, obviously. Changkyun groaned another time, it was no good to pull of an allnighter with still no idea in his mind. If he could work on the background then sure but he still needed the body to lead towards it but he didn’t have it.

The ash blonde got of his chair, left his desk for what it was and went to his bed. There was no way that he would go for a bad grade, he was a good student who wanted to become an art teacher but therefore needed to pull off every assignment with high grades. Changkyun had enough of his thoughts as he turned off his lights, he would go to the teacher tomorrow to ask for advice.

  


  


‘’I.M Changkyun.. How come that you haven’t showed any progress yet? Other students have been doing their assignment during my class and you didn’t’’ Changkyun had feared to be scolded eventually for not showing anything yet so he sighed, walked over to the teachers desk and dropped his bag. Jooheon was in the door frame waiting for him but Changkyun signed him to go and wait for him elsewhere. ‘’Is there something troubling you?’’ Mr. Xu continued while Changkyun sat down with a nod.

‘’You never had this big of an art block before, you know’’ The ash blonde moved a hand through his hair. ‘’I know’’ He simply replied. ‘’You were on your laptop constantly during my class while the other students were busy drawing’’ He took a seat in front of Changkyun, letting the younger think. ‘’I don’t want to give you a bad grade, but, you have to come with something then’’ He finished of, now waiting for his student to talk. ‘’Sir..’’ Changkyun hesitated to speak. He seriously needed help but his social anxiety about his sexual life wasn’t really helping. He rubbed his face, the long nights without doing any work for his project finally hit him. ‘’Seriously kid, what is bothering you? You can tell me, and what’s spoken here stays inside this classroom between you and me’’ Mr. Xu placed a comforting hand on Changkyun shoulder, giving of the kind of dad vibe and feeling.

Changkyun signed once more and took a deep breath after it. ‘’Look sir, I really love the assignment but I don’t have any kind of inspiration, and i don’t know what kind of ‘real’ body I should use…’’ He finally began talking. ‘’I cannot ask my family or friends to pose for me because that’s against the rules, it’s someone unknown, but I don’t have that someone’’ Changkyun felt more frustrated while talking. ‘’You know Changkyun’’ Mr. Xu sat up when Changkyun looked up.

‘’I don’t know if you noticed it yourself but at least I noticed something’’ His teacher began once again, getting the younger his attention enough to make him stress a little, he suddenly felt really nauseous and in the need for air, feeling a little warm. ‘’The girls have been drawing a lot of male bodies, while on the other hand all the boys went for uhm female bodies, like your friend Jooheon, but let’s not talk about him’’ Changkyun giggled a little at the teacher, Jooheon was one big porno addict. His teacher managed to make him a little relaxed, it was his favorite one after all and even kind enough to help him with only 2 weeks before the deadline. ‘’Changkyun I had a student before, who wasn’t interested in girls or women at all, in fact he was known to be gay, so my question to you, if you are not interested in any womanly figures go for a male one instead because… I think you are gay’’ 

Changkyun sighed out of relief, it was a lot better to let Mr. Xu confirm himself that his student was gay, instead of explaining the whole thing himself. ‘’I am sir, please don’t think different of me’’ He already began apologizing because they always had a judgement for gay or other not straight people. ‘’My boy, there is no need for you to apologize about right? I am glad you can open up to me about it’’ His teacher gave a warm smile, making Changkyun smile in the progress. ‘’I assume that your friend doesn’t know it as well?’’ The ash blonde nodded his head. ‘’Then you should tell him, and let him be the only one for now, or he will put a lot more pressure on your about this assignment and talk about girls’’ His teacher continued while letting out a giggle.

Changkyun giggled but was still a bit clueless, because, indeed most boys had drawn female figures and girls boy figures, should he..? ‘’And now for your bad motivation for this assignment, I suggest you will try to find a boy or a man that wants to model for you’’ The younger his eyes widen while his cheeks become red. There was no way he could ask a random boy or man to model for him with either clothes or no clothes. He shook his head in the hope to let his blush fade. Mr. Xu started to laugh at him. ‘’Don’t worry Changkyun, I know that you are not the type of guy to do that’’ 

The ash blond looked curious to his teacher. Would he have a different solution for him? “Maybe you can do this?’’ Oh he apparently has. ‘’There is a methode artists use sometimes for their art’’ He began. ‘’They pay online cam girls or boy to pose for them so they can draw whatever they want’’ Changkyun’s eyes widen. He thought that cam boys and girls were only meant for dirty things like… Jooheon’s porn. ‘’Are you for real sir or are you joking with me?’’ He asked to be sure, because coming out of the closet like that in front of your teacher isn’t something easy. ‘’No I am serious Changkyun, there was a documentary about it on tv a few days ago, you could watch it or look online for sites with cam boys, in your case. It’s not against the rules of the assignment, you only need to get their autograph’’ He finished. 

A new world had opened for Changkyun at that exact moment. It was his solution, his answer, the outcome for his whole project. ‘’Thank you sir’!” the ash blond practically screamed and grabbed the teacher his hand to shake it quickly. His teacher was barely able to say goodbye because the ash blond already ran out of the classroom before he knew it.

  


  


‘’A solution to what!?’’ Changkyun yelled against his laptop screen. His hands found his way in his hair once again. He wondered why he wasn’t bald yet. Maybe he should find a different solution to control his stress but first, he needed to fix his problem. There he was, sitting in front of his laptop screen. Calling a sudden stranger seemed to be harder than anything. Changkyun had been looking for sites about those cam people without any success, until he tried one of Jooheon’s recommended porn sites as his last hope. An advertisement had popped up in front of his screen about some random guy he would like to cam with. No thank you. Even with his teachers help, he couldn’t do this at all.

Without thinking of another option he sat back in his chair, grabbed his phone and delayed Jooheon’s number. It took only two times before his friend picked up. “You better have a good fucking reason to call me at this time of night” His sleepy voice rang with anger through the device.

Changkyun quickly peeked at the time. When he did, his eyes widen, it was 1 am. Woops, he should have checked it first before calling his friend. “Changkyun!?” Jooheon now yelled in anger when he got no response. The ash blond had to remove his phone from his ear for a second to then replace it back again. ‘’Ah I’m sorry hyung, but I got a good reason for calling’’ He spoke with a low and calm voice, knowing it would calm down Jooheon as well. ‘’Okey you better tell me now before I fall asleep again’’ The older complained.

‘’I uh tried one of your sites you know to uhm find inspiration to draw’’ There was a big silence on the other line for a few seconds. Changkyun looked at his phone but saw that the call was still going on until Jooheon’s happy voice came through it. ‘’Congratulations my friend! Did you finally watched some porn and got yourself off!?’’ He immediately shouted and that was the moment Changkyun regretted calling his friend at this time. ‘’No, You know what! nevermind, that’s not why I called!’’ The ash blonde yelled back, making sure that Jooheon would be awake for a while longer. He turned of his phone, throwing the device to the other side of his room. Changkyun walked over to his bed, not in the mood to change or anything, no, he would fall asleep like that. With no progress in his project so far he felt helpless while he looked at his laptop screen. The site was still on, letting the light fall over the younger his face only a little bit because the bed and desk were separated from each other. Changkyun groaned, he should go to his teacher once more.

  


One more week left before the deadline, seven days to figure out everything, 168 hours to paint, 10.080 to correct himself if he needed to and 604.800 seconds to even come up with an idea, or the courage to finally call a camboy. No he didn’t continue to look for more after that one faithfull night where he tried to call Jooheon. In all honestly he had been avoiding Jooheon the whole week before, being so pissed off on him. His friend knew how much trouble he had to look up girls or any kind of porn because he was too awkward to watch it. ‘’Hey Changkyun! You little shit!’’ 

Jooheon yelled throughout the whole hallway of the school, getting everyone's attention, something that Changkyun also disliked very much. He sped up his pace to get rid of Jooheon as fast as possible. ‘’Leave me the fuck alone!’’ He yelled after him while he hopped on the stairs towards the classroom. Jooheon wasn’t that easy to give up on him so the older ran after him all the way until he grabbed Changkyun’s shoulder, making him turn around with a lot of force. ‘’Dude for real, what the fuck is wrong with you!?’’ He began while Changkyun slammed his arm of his shoulder. The ash blonde wanted to yell towards his friend another time but Jooheon’s face expression changed into a caught one, as if a teacher was standing right behind Changkyun.

‘’Boys? I hope that you are not fighting’’ The voice of their teacher was suddenly heard behind the ash blonde. ‘’No we were not’’ Jooheon already stated a lie but their teacher wasn't dumb. The man raised his eyebrows when Changkyun turned around. ‘’Changkyun, did you tell your friend already?’’ He asked, making Jooheon confused and Changkyun uncomfortable.

‘’Uhm.. no sir’’ The younger confessed. ‘’What do you need to tell me?’’ Jooheon asked being even more confused now. Changkyun didn’t want to confess his sexuality right here and now because it will most likely be about that topic. ‘’Come Jooheon and Changkyun follow me’’ Their teacher spoke one final time and walked away with Jooheon and Changkyun after him. 

They walked to the classroom where they would have their art class at the end of the day. Their teacher motioned for them to sit down in front of his desk while he sat down himself on the chair behind it. Both students obligated and sat down, getting rid of their bags to be comfortable against the chairs. ‘’So I know and I think everyone knows that the two of you are best friends’’ Both boys nodded. ‘’But Jooheon, there is something bothering Changkyun and he is afraid to tell you about it’’ Their teacher kept on talking while Jooheon looked towards the ash blond. The younger was looking down at the desk, being totally out of his comfort zone. ‘’Oh Changkyunie, no matter what it is, you can tell me, i’m your best friend after all’’ Jooheon said and moved an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder.  
‘’It’s not easy Jooheon’’ Their teacher began once again. ‘’Have you noticed why all of the boys have been drawing paintings with a woman's body on it but Changkyun hasn’t? Why you are busy with teenage girls because of your hormones and you want some experience but Changkyun hasn’t been looking for it?’’ Jooheon listened carefully to the words of his teacher, a picture slowly started to form inside of his mind why Changkyun wasn’t like him. Why he wouldn’t watch porn for a reason or why the younger always drew different yet beautiful things then the other art students. ‘’Uh.. now you say so’’ Jooheon answered mr. Xu

Changkyun gulped, he was preparing himself for a speech or a complaint from his best friend or even worse, loose him. ‘’You can say it yourself if you want Changkyun, I don’t want to speak out of your name’’ Their teacher gave a friendly smile and honestly it would hurt Jooheon a lot more if Mr. Xu told him instead of Changyun himself. The ash blond turned a little towards his friend, making Jooheon return his arm in the progress.

This was not the time to joke around anymore, Jooheon felt it, he saw it clearly on the younger his face. They decided to ignore each other for a whole week after their little incident but today was the day that Jooheon had enough of it. Being best friends meant going through fun and difficult times. ‘’Listen hyung, I hope that you won’t see me differently after I told you what has been bothering me for a while now, and during the art project’’ 

Changkyun took a deep breath before he continued with his story. ‘’But I am gay’’ He said it, Changkyun really said what bothered him the most at the moment. His eyes watched how Jooheon’s eyes went big. Oho…

‘’AAAH That explains a lot!’’ Jooheon yells in disbelieve. ‘’No wonder that you didn’t watch any of the porn I send you or that I couldn’t find any porn on your laptop while you were not looking, or the times I came with a girl and you were like, o hell no’’ Jooheon rambled on without watching his own choice of words. Nonetheless it were good once, at least good once for Changkyun. His friend still accepted him. The ash blonde looked towards their teacher who had a big smile on his face. ‘’But what does this has to do with your project?’’ Jooheon was a master of switching emotions. First he could be playful or mad and switch over to being serious or clueless the next second. It was a rare gift but that’s what you call Jooheon. Perfect for who he is.

  


Changkyun explained everything to Jooheon about why he couldn’t find the motivation to draw anything. The older understood it completely after that. Things became like usual again. Jooheon found a new objective to bully Changkyun with but the younger let it be since his hyung offered to help him this weekend. 

So here he was, all set up to work on his project, if he found the motivation tonight. Jooheon helped him with the preparations, setting up the easel and the lamps around it so Changkyun could draw without a problem during the night. The both of them moved a table together right next to the easel, now filled with different palette of bottles paint, brushes, clothes, papers and more artistic stuff no one understands besides artists.  
Changkyun puts his pencil down when he turned around towards his best friend. He walks silently to his hyung, peeking over the shoulder to see what he was doing once he got there. His eyes watched how the older had no problems with clicking on the so wrong websites, which contained a lot of porn of course, to get to the website with some camboy’s you need to pay for some attention. 

‘’Hm this one seems nice’’ Jooheon commented as he clicked on the profile of a young looking boy, probably in his 20’s like they are, grayish hair, gorgeous face and kinda cheap. Changkyun blinks a few times. Was this really a good idea? ‘’I don’t think we should do it..’’ He replied with a gulp, the boy in the profile picture looked really pretty, down right his type to be in a relationship with. The ash blond wasn’t here to call for any sexual tension but to work on his project. 

Jooheon’s fingers went rapidly over the keyboard, typing a message to the boy before he actually called him. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Changkyun asked. ‘’I won’t let you chicken out of this Kyun, you need to finish your project that you haven’t even started yet and this is the only solution to help you’’ Jooheon reasoned and seemed to be done with the message. He send it before Changkyun could even protest against it. ‘’No hyung please, I am not the type to do this, please.. let me be a coward for once! i will fix it i promise! i dont want to disturb this boy!’’ 

Changkyun continued, grabbing onto Jooheon’s shoulders in an attempt to move him away from his laptop. Jooheon giggles when his phone suddenly started to buzz inside his pocket. He pressed the call button to Changkyun’s surprise. ‘’No!’’ he yelled and slapped Jooheon’s head. The older laughed, grabbed his phone and looked to the screen while running outside the apartment. ‘’I have to take this call! Goodluck buddy!’’

Jooheon screamed before the sound of a closing door was heard. Changkyun’s eyes were wide to the door, they failed to notice that the boy with the gray hair had picked up, his hands found its way in his hair. ‘’Fuck you asshole! you were supposed to help me!’’ Changkyun yelled after him in anger.

‘’Who was supposed to help you?’’ A new cute and curious voice was heard from Changkyun’s room. The younger turns rapidly around in an attempt to find the new source of sound. He almost trips over his chair by his own wild behaviour. A laughing sound came from the laptop when Changkyun finally turned to it with big eyes, he was half hanging over his chair while he desperately tried to save it from falling. ‘’Wh-’’ He started to talk but the chair bended to far away as Changkyun fell over it on the ground. Bam

The laughter stopped after that. ‘’Oh are you even okay?’’ The voice continued to ask. Changkyun groaned heavily and sat up on the ground in front of his laptop which magically hadn’t moved from his bed. The ash blond looked to the screen and froze, not even thinking of answering the question the pretty boy from his laptop asked.

There was the man, prettier during a cam call instead of a picture. Changkyun watched a boy, gray hair parted in two waved, slightly waved. There was also eyeliner on top of the eyes, definitely eye-make like eyeshadow and more and not to forget the slight lipstick tone on the lips. ‘’Wow’’ He slimmed out, his mouth a little open. ‘’Wow what?’’ The boy continued to asked, making himself comfortable to lay on his stomach on his bed with his legs a little in the air, revealing that he wasn’t wearing long jeans and Changkyun couldn’t figure what he was wearing instead. ‘’You must had hurt your head hard.. are you okay?’’

Changkyun shook his head wildly at that, petting his own neck. ‘’Ah I am sorry.. this must be.. really awkward right now..’’ Changkyun stated. ‘’Hmm, you are the one making it awkward right now’’ A giggle from the guy made Changkyun giggle as well. ‘’What’s your name boy and why did you call me?’’ The unknown boy asked. The ash blond took a deep breath. ‘’My name is… I.M Changkyun, I am not a boy but a man because I turned 22 this year’’ Changkyun answered the boy finally and also explained his art problem, why he called, who was supposed to help him but left in the end, also the fact that he was gay, just to be sure.

Thee boy laughed and honestly Changkyun found it gorgeous to listen to, it made him giggle as well and not many people achieve in doing so with him. ‘’Sooo Jooheon was the one that actually called me and send me a message, to help you but in the end left you to be in the miserable state of your art project’’ Changkyun nodded at the words of the stranger. He completely understood it. The boy laughed some more when Changkyun finally realised how stupid his situation was he laughed along. The boy stopped after a while and continued on talking. ‘’My name is Kihyun by the way, I am older than you so, it’s hyung for you, and I gladly want to help with your art project’’

So Kihyun was the mysterious boy.’’It’s nice to meet you’’ Changkyun said, he wanted to hold out his hand but realised Kihyun was stuck inside his laptop. ‘’Oh’’ He looked dumbfounded to his hand. ‘’No come here’’ Kihyun motioned for him to come close and showed his hand that moved to the camera to make it black. ‘’Move your hand against the camera’’ He sort of ordered but Changkyun obligated. ‘’It’s like we shook are hands now with a high five’’ Kihyun said making them both giggle and retreat their hands. 

‘’Thanks hyung..’’ Changkyun spoke. ‘’That’s why I am a hyung for’’ Kihyun winked. Honestly Changkyun was so confused with how relaxed Kihyun was with all of this while he clearly was a virgin. ‘’So, what do you want me to do, draw me naked or with clothes on’’

Kihyun asked, waiting for Changkyun’s reply who seemed to be waiting to long for his liking. ‘’Naked it will be’’ The gray hair answered himself, repositioning himself on his knees, starting to unbutton his blouse while Changkyun was watching with wide eyes. ‘’Wow wait stop!’’ Changkyun covered his eyes. ‘’I can’t do that!’’ He tried to block his view but couldn’t help to slightly peek between his fingers. ‘’Changkyun, I can see you peeking and you are calling with a cam boy, I am used to this, also a reminder that I am not in your room but just on a laptop screen’’

Kihyun was smart, very smart, a character trait that Changkyun very much liked. ‘’And if you want to get a good grade then nudity seriously gives you that, there is so much art on this world with naked bodies, it’s not even strange anymore, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was the most art topic in the world’’ Kihyun explained once Changkyun removed his hands from his face. The older dropped the blouse on the bed, revealing his was only wearing boxers but soon kicked those off. Changkyun gulped at the sight, for the first time in his life he watched someone live and naked on his laptop screen. It already helped a lot that Kihyun wasn’t straight up hard but he seemed to have experience with this. ‘’Okay you win, but that is because you want to help me, and like for real, that’s really sweet of you’’ Changkyun replied when he got of his chair to go and sit on his stool in front of his easel instead, still in Kihyun’s vision. 

Kihyun could look at Changkyun, watching the right side of his body. The ash blonde grabbed a pencil and looked then to Kihyun. The gray haired let the corners of his mouth curl up into a smirk. One hand was placed on the bed, his head slightly diagonal as if he was a big sexual tease. Changkyun gulped, remembering Kihyun’s question from before. The younger looked for a long time to Kihyun, thinking about what he wanted with his body. ‘’Can you maybe change your positions to once you are used to, and I will see what I come up with’’ Changkyun simply replied. He grabbed his glasses from the desk behind him real quick to look even better towards Kihyun.

Kihyun cursed softly under his breath. Changkyun seemed to be a really serious and a hot student with his glasses just on the edge of his nose, his eyebrow piercing, ash blond hair like himself parted in two ways. While his thoughts became more sexual then he planned his length was reaction on it. Changkyun didn’t seem to notice, to focused on the different positions Kihyun was making slowly. An artist had the eye for any details, so he was moving extra slowly for the younger, in that way he could say stop at any second.

‘’Wait, go back to what you did before’’ Changkyun suddenly said. Kihyun cursed one more time really softly, he was desperately trying to hide his hardening cock with his poses. ‘’Spread your tights more and turn fully to the camera’’ Changkyun carefully ordered. Oh well Kihyun might as well present his manhood in a good way then. Kihyun did as the younger told him so. He had the right side of his body shown to the camera but now had to sit back normal on his knees. Changkyun’s eyes widen when he watched Kihyun sitting normally again and this time with a hard cock standing up against his lower stomach.

He gulped as he watched Kihyun placing his hands on his tights, slowly spreading them. A blush was creeping on his face now, his desire of being watched by strangers was coming up once again, it was what made him a cam boy after all. Changkyun shook his head at the beautiful side but wasn’t completely satisfied. ‘’What? not happy?’’ Kihyun asked in a shy, low yet seductive voice. ‘’No, uhm can you place your hands on the bed behind you? and place your chin slightly above your collarbone’’ 

The ashe blond was immersed with his thoughts about the pose he hand in mind, using Kihyun how he wanted him to be. The elder did as he was told, he replaced his hands from his tights onto the bed behind him, leaning slightly backwards while spreading his tights a little more so the tip of his length was hitting right below his belly button. He moved his head in the same line as his collarbone. ‘’Like this?’’ Kihyun asked but Changkyun shook his head. Damn, artists were so hard to satisfy even as a camboy 

‘’If you can raise your chin a little higher, mouth a little open’’ Changkyun explained, even showing the pose to Kihyun. With that Kihyun got into the pose Changkyun wanted. He watched how the younger finally smiled, seeming to be satisfied but then his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. ‘’What wrong?’’ He asked.

‘’You are hard’’ Changkyun replied, as if he was slapped back into the real world. ‘’No shit sherlock, I don’t get to call with a hot student everytime you know, mostly I get old dirty, ugly as guys that I need to satisfy. This is different’’ The gray haired commented. Changkyun’s eyes widen, for a moment he forgot that Kihyun was a camboy and needed to entertain his viewers during a sensual show. 

Changkyun quickly cleared his throat as he turned to his easel. He got his idea in mind, the picture of Kihyun, himself and the surroundings. It was time to draw. Without a second to wait Changkyun started to sketch Kihyun’s body with his pencil first. Kihyun watched how the hot student started to work on his project. It was honestly turning Kihyun more and more on. He hoped that he would be rewarded after this instead of being a model for a few hours and then end up without satisfying himself. He watched how Changkyun’s long fingers did the work on the easel, how would his fingers work inside of his own hole? Kihyun shook his head slightly.No, Kihyun, no. It was not the time to think sexually, if he would then he was sure of himself that he could cum undone. 

The sound of a pencil sanding against the paper was at least distracting himself for much he could. Changkyun’s tall fingers using the items were not helping at all. Kihyun was struggling inside his mind and groaned once his length twitched in anticipation. ‘’Almost done’’ Changkyun said. He kept on peeking towards Kihyun to then continue on drawing on the paper. Damn the student was really fast. ‘He must be really skillful’ Kihyun thought. ‘’Changkyunie’’ Kihyun spoke with a cute and innocent tone. It caused Changkyun to shiver over his whole body, even his pencil fell onto the ground. 

The younger cleared his throat and looked towards Kihyun after he grabbed his pencil. ‘’What is it hyung…’’ the last wordt almost died in his throat while he watched Kihyun. The gray haired had a slight hint of lust through his crescent moon eyes. ‘’Can I please go through the bathroom real quick’’ He pleaded. Changkyun noticed that tthere was pre-cum coming out of Kihyun’s length, shit, had Kihyun been thinking naughty of him? ‘’Hm, sure but please don’t play with your erection, I need it’’

He replied, watching how Kihyun quickly got of the bed and disappeared from the screen. The ash blond sighed, he tried to erase Kihyun’s hot erection from his mind. His own dick had been going crazy inside of his jeans while drawing Kihyun’s naked form. Now the latter was gone he could draw the bed his hyung was on in the bed. He drew a pretty dark room, red curtains in front of a closed window, there was no light in the room, it meant that Changkyun used only the shade of black and red with different dark tones. Only the front would be light with dark gray and their bodies who seemed to be shining.

Talking about bodies, Changkyun was done with the background of the bed, wooden walls with a big drawer a mirror, some other details. The bed was a king sized bed with red see through curtains, they were open in the middle to reveal Kihyun’s body. Big pillows were set up behind him, with different fabric patterns. Four pillars that kept the ceiling above the couple their heads af if they were in their own secret sensual place.

When he was fully satisfied he started to draw himself behind Kihyun when he heard some stumbling noise from his laptop. Changkyun was to focused on his work, drawing himself behind Kihyun, also on his knees but a little higher so he was taller then Kihyun. The muscles in his tights stood tight to keep his own weight. He had one of his arms around Kihyun’s stomach so the body seemed to be pressed against him while stealing leaning on the bed. With his other hand was Changkyun holding onto the soft fabric of the blindfold. He spontaneously thought it would be good to draw a blindfold over Kihyun’s eyes and it was hot. His own face expression was telling a story that he was ready to defeat Kihyun, ready to take him for his own good.

He stopped drawing once Kihyun’s body came back on the bed. the younger looked at the screen while Kihyun got into his pose. Something was different, something wasn’t right, something new had been added by the elder that wasn’t there before. ‘’W-what’s wrong?’’ Kihyun asked with a trembling voice. It sounded hot in Changkyun’s ears. ‘’Hyung..’’ He stopped talking as soon as he saw a purple base from a dildo sticking out of Kihyun’s hole. His mouth dropped slightly open. What in the world was Kihyun doing? and most importantly what in the hell was he even thinking!? Why did he came back with a dildo in his ass!?

The virgin inside Changkyun was slowly panicking now. ‘’You told me not to touch my erection, and I w-want to help you with your pro-ject, but then I have to satisfy myself in another way’’ He confessed. Not only his cheeks were a bright shade of red but his torso was also getting a sweet rosy pink color over the skin. The ash blonde gulped as he watched the gray haired being so sexy on his screen. Silence fell over then but Changkyun could hear something clearly buzzing. ‘’What’s that inside of you?’’ He asked Kihyun carefully.

The gray haired laughed. Changkyun really was a virgin, how cute. ‘’It’s a vibrating dildo Changkyunnie’’ He replied, creating another shiver over Changkyun’s spine with his words. ‘’Shit hyung I am inexperienced…’’ He whined. ‘’It’s okey, just draw me, and I will pleasure myself’’ Kihyun replied. Changkyun nodded and went to go back on drawing on his painting. He started grabbed a pallet, put some different colors of paint on it and started to fill in Kihyun’s body.

Kihyun was secretly hiding a remote control from Changkyun’s vision inside of his hand. He pushed the button to get the vibration on his highest level, the sound could be heard clearly for the silence in both of the rooms. A shit, Kihyun bit his lower lip. His dildo couldn’t reach the places inside of him as he continued to hope for but failed him every time. ‘’Hmm’’ Kihyun hummed clearly distatisfied. Changkyun looked up once again. ‘’What’s wrong..?’’  
The younger asked in curiosity. ‘’C-can I please move..?’’ Kihyun pleaded with a high tone in his voice. Changkyun’s eyes went wide with that, feeling how he automatically gulped at the words and sight he was watching. Without another wordt he gave a nod of approval to then turn back around to his easel. Kihyun sighed in relieved when he carefully sat down fully on the didlo, but it still didn’t reach his deepest inside. The older fingered himself really quickly when he was on the toilet but was a good boy as well. Changkyun asked him to not touch his own erection, so he obeyed but it didn’t mean he couldn’t touch other places though. 

Kihyun’s fingers were even shorter than his vibrating dildo which frustrated the gray haired even more. Another unsatisfied moan left his lips. There was no way that he could sit still so he started to move. He saw that the younger was busy with putting paint on the painting so there was no reason for Kihyun to sit still anymore. So the elder slowly lifted his tights up, weight mostly focused on his hands now, letting the dildo slide out of him until the tip was left. ‘’Changkyunie’’ He spoke with a tease in his voice. Changkyun had to look up, he just had to, the seductive voice was calling out his name in a delicious way. 

The younger put his palette and brush down, taking a deep breath before he slowly, very slowly turned on his stool to the screen of his laptop. He froze, Changkyun completely forgot to breath, he was now an official statue. The sigh of Kihyun holding himself barely intact with the only the tip of the dildo inside his hole was a sight that Changkyun never ever guessed to watch in his whole life. Nonetheless it was the best art he had ever seen. Kihyun was a true artist himself. The latter dropped himself on the dildo, letting out a lewd moan. Changkyun choked on his breath as he covered his mouth with his hand. ‘’Shit hyung why?’’’He mumbled. 

Kihyun responded with another moan when he started to bounce on the dildo. Changkyun’s eyes went even wider than before, watching how the purple item slipped inside and outside of Kihyun’s wet hole. The sound of plastic and pre-cum together with a mix of buzzes and Kihyun’s moans was all to overwhelming for Changkyun to hear and see at once. ‘’H-how-ah! can I ignore a hot student like you Changkyun’’ Kihyun began talking while fucking himself dry on his purple vibrating dildo. The ash blonde was too shocked to even reply against the sentence, he was hot? Kihyun thought he was hot. ‘’L-like I-ah! Said’’ The dildo got a little deeper then before but still, it could never reach for that place. ‘’You are the best looking guy I had’’ He slowly lifted himself from the dildo to talk properly. He lowered himself again letting out another annoyed moan. 

‘’Y-you… don’t sound that.. happy though..’’ Changkyun stuttered a little bit while looking at Kihyun. ‘’Because it doesn’t hit my prostate’’ Kihyun explained but Changkyun was still a virgin, Being extremely adorable in Kihyun’s opinion right now. Changkyun’s head goes a little diagonal, obviously showing that he doesn’t know what a prostate is even when he was a 22 years old art student, it was not that he remembered much from his biology classes back from his high school days. 

‘’It’s where the wave of pleasure come from, that one good spot that makes you feel starts as a man or woman’’ Kihyun explained, watching how the younger slowly nodded on it. ‘’C-can you maybe finish yourself off quickly?’’ Changkyun asked while Kihyun started to bounce once again on the command. ‘’Why? already done with me?’’ He pouted his lips when he asked. Changkyun shook immediately his head. ‘’I just remember that I need your autograph as well so uhm yeah if you can maybe write that down and send it through your printer to me’’ Changkyun rambled on but got caught of with a load moan of Kihyun. ‘’You know what’’ Kihyun spoke, sitting down on his dildo once more. ‘’You get to my house right now and fuck me with that big package of yours, and I give you my autograph okey?’’

He suggested and raised himself from his didlo, throwing the item somewhere random in his room, showing his face close to the camera once he was done. Changkyun looked with big eyes to his crotch which was indeed really big, shit he got very hard while watching Kihyun. Cam boys were really for something like that hm, well it definitely worked, or it was just Kihyun who was doing wonders to his dick. ‘’B-but I-’’ Changkyun began once more, closing his legs even a little bit also placing his hands on top of it. 

A notification popped up in the messenger box. ‘’Changkyun. You better come to me. Or you wont get my autograph and will never see me again after this’’ Kihyun answered with a stern voice to then shut down the call. Changkyun blinks, the pretty boy was suddenly gone from his screen, confused towards the notification that kept on popping up. Do cam boys usually give their address away like that? Changkyun got up with no more time to waist as he rushed to his laptop. He practically falls on his knees in front of the device to click with shaky fingers on the notification. Without even looking he grabs his phone to take a picture of the address. Changkyun got up, smashing his laptop shut, rushing towards the hall where he puts on his shoes, coat a bit messy. He didn’t even care if all of the buttons from his jacket were right or not, it mattered that the fabric covered his crotch during the ride. 

Within seconds he got outside of his apartment, savely locking it behind him to then walk down the pavement towards the first buss top. Changkyun typed the address in google maps with shaky fingers while cruising along the way. His eyes widen, to his surprise wasn’t Kihyun living that far away. It would be a 10 minute bus ride if, he was able to get the one coming now. With that the bus drove passed Changkyun to the platform. ‘’Shit, wait!’’ Changkyun yelled while sprinting towards the bus. The man looked in the mirror and decided to wait for the younger. The ash blonde jumped with speed inside the bus and checked in. He thanked the bus driver before he found a seat he took. 

Changkyun was anxiously looking at the time, nine more minutes, what would Kihyun be doing at this moment? The younger shook his head at the upcoming thoughts. His eyes kept focusing on the arrow from his google maps, the next bus stop was the one he needed to be. The ash blonde pressed the stop button, signaling that he had to leave. Changkyun then stood up, continuing to look at his phone as he walked to the door, he waited in front of them until the bus stopped and they opened. Changkyun checked himself out in a rush, leaving the bus without saying a goodbye to the bus driver, oops, he would do it next time. Now it was the time to look for Kihyun’s address. The younger followed the route on his phone until he got in front a student apartment complex. 

Changkyun gulped, Kihyun was a student like him apparently, the poor boy, making money like that gave Changkyun a weird feeling inside. Whatever Kihyun’s reason was he didn’t deserve to be earning money like this. Within seconds he found the stairs, walking to his destined floor. Changkyun stopped once he was in front of the door. He already noticed that the door was slightly open. The ash blonde checked his phone one more time if he was at the right address and he was. Changkyun put his phone away, pushing the door open to step inside the apartment while unbuttoning his jacket. 

He closed the door, letting Kihyun know that he had arrived. His response was a lewd painful whimper from further inside the apartment. “Oh god…” Changkyun mumbled to himself, his length responded automatically to the sound with a twitch while he walked forward into the living room, dropping his coat somewhere along the way. His painful erection inside his jeans was twitching in anticipation to hear more from those lewd sounds.

More moans were heard inside the apartment. Changkyun didn’t waste another second as he walked towards the room with the sounds. He didn’t know the apartment, how could he? But the moans were making such a delicious way for him that his dick also seemed to know the way. Finally the ash blonde got to a door and slammed it open with his rather rushed entrance. 

Kihyun looked up from his bed, he body was spread out of his bed, with still the purple vibrating dildo inside of him. His forehead was wet from the sweat so his hair was sticking with a glamorous look to the skin, shining brightly in the dim light of his lamp from the nightstand. Changkyun looked at the body on the bed, his eyes widen and he jaw dropped open widely. Kihyun had his legs parted in a sinful way, the bedsheets were even slightly wet around the place of his hole. The younger watched how the pre cum of Kihyun’s length even more now Kihyun finally saw Changkyun in person. 

‘’Wow’’ Is all what Changkyun could say in this kind of situation. He looked down to his own crotch once he felt how badly it was reacting to the sight, his eyes widen even more when he started to wet his own pants. Shit his dick really couldn’t wait anymore but he had too, he didn’t had any experience with sex so far. ‘’What are you waiting for’’ Kihyun whispered softly, his hand moving to his dildo to slowly pull it out of himself while humming. It was a beautiful sound in Changkyun’s opinion almost pornographic, and he never watched porn before!

‘’I.. uhm..’’ Changkyun gulped his words down his throat, letting a blush formed itself over his cheeks, how was he supposed to do this? ‘’Come here now. and I will help you through it’’ Kihyun demanded. Changkyun wanted to move on the bed with his clothes on but Kihyun interrupted him again. ‘’Without clothes silly’’ he giggled even when his hole was pulsing around nothing. The younger his crotch already looked big on camera but even bigger in real life and he wanted it badly, he wanted it now, the younger came over to his apartment, so now he had it, almost. 

Changkyun blushed again while he got rid of his clothes in no times. When the younger was naked he finally got on the bed, moving closer to Kihyun’s parted legs. “And now..?” He got carefully on his knees, feeling a little ashamed of his own naked body and more importantly, Kihyun laying naked in front of him. “I don’t need preperations anymore” Kihyun replied but Changkyun doesn’t seem to get the idea. The gray haired rolls his eyes when he sat up. Kihyun brought a hand around the back of Changkyun’s neck to pull the younger in a sweet kiss. 

Changkyun gasped through his nose, not expecting such straightforwardness. Kihyun kept on kissing him with his eyes closed, it seemed the best option for Changkyun to do that as well. The lips of the elder tasted so sweet against his even when Changkyun was a horrible kisser, literally, this was his first time. The younger eventually closed his eyes and let Kihyun lead. For real, the gray haired was so good at kissing he must have done it before. That thought quickly left Changkyun’s mind, he wanted Kihyun for himself now. If he was this good then he was sure to keep this sweet stranger who helped him with his project.

Kihyun smiles in the kiss when it was slowly getting better. Changkyun started to move on his own now, taking a further step, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s free hand to move it on his waist. The ash blonde softly squeezed the soft skin, it felt so good in his palms. Kihyun smiled when a shiver went down his spine thanks to the squeeze.

The older tightened his grip around Changkyun’s neck as he slowly started to bend backwards. Changkyun hurriedly went after the lips not wanting to lose them yet but Kihyun made sure that they wouldn’t break their kiss. Although when he finally laid back in his bed with Changkyun on top of him, the two had to part to breath for air. The younger looked with big and unbelievable eyes towards Kihyun. “Wow” he blurted out. Kihyun giggles cutely. “You will get more of it, if you put your present inside of me now” the latter spoke and grabbed his tights to lift them up a little.

Changkyun blushed madly at the sight, his instinkts made him look away at first making Kihyun giggle at the cute reaction. “It’s allright, it helps you to find it easier, I won’t be like this the whole time” Kihyun explained. Changkyun nodded, looking once more to the slightly open hole. “It’s wet enough as well” Kihyun winked. Changkyun was almost thinking that he was trying to make him faint. He shook his head, shifted closer in front of Kihyun and grabbed his length, stroking it a few times to pleasure himself. When he was done he took over Kihyun’s job and grabbed tights to pull Kihyun closer. 

“Wow” Kihyun giggled, he didn’t saw that one coming. Changkyun smiled when he received the reaction, it was a small start to his confidence. Kihyun was right when this position made it easier for him to find the hole, it was now or never. Changkyun grabbed his dick to move it against Kihyun’s hole. “Uhm.. it doesn’t fit..” he annouces shyly. “No silly, you have to push until it goes inside, then you wait a few second and move further inside” 

Kihyun explain carefully with Changkyun paying attention to him. The younger nodded while he held onto his length. Changkyun moved his hand on Kihyun’s hip when he started to push his cock inside. He watched how the tip went inside Kihyun’s walls, taking more of his length automatically. Kihyun hummed carefully at the feeling, Changkyun’s cock was bigger than his dildo and so much better. Changkyun did as him was told to, he waited a few seconds to watch Kihyun’s face expression to then move his length fully inside.

“Wah h-hyung this feels good..” Changkyun groaned in pleasure, the feeling of his length being squeezed, by Kihyun’s warm walls, making him wonder why he didn’t do this sooner. The younger leaned on his hands beside Kihyun’s body. Kihyun then wrapped his legs around Changkyun’s waist, pushing him even further. “It will feel amazing once you move Changkyun” Kihyun whispered like a promise. 

Changkyun nodded eagerly and started to move. He was smart enough to let the tip of his length slid almost out to than pound back in. Kihyun let out a moan, shit this would be rough but he would let it slide, he was in the need for a rough round anyways. “Again” he commended and Changkyun obligated. The younger repeated his motions several times. He slid his length almost out to then pound back in. He did so with a few breaks until Kihyun said that he needed to continue to do so without breaks. With that the younger started to move his hips casually and slow, getting used to, indeed, the amazing feeling.

Kihyun moaned softly at first until Changkyun sped up his pace. The younger wanted more when the slow thrust started to satisfy him less. So Changkyun sat back up, grabbed Kihyun’s tights with a strong grip and starts to pound faster into him. “Oh Changkyun!” Kihyun moaned when the younger moved faster and faster with each second. Changkyun felt how his cock brushed against something that made Kihyun’s body reacting in the wildest way. The latter moaned while squeezing Changkyun’s length with his tight walls. “What’s that?” The younger asked between his breath. He moved one of Kihyun’s legs over his shoulder to get a better angle at it. “J-just hit it Please! I need it!” Kihyun yelled out.

Changkyun nodded and started to move even faster, hitting the spot more often wich made Kihyun moan. “Faster! Changkyun!” Kihyun screamed more, his length was so close to coming, he had been on edge for a while, not knowing if the art student would actually come, he had is didldo for 30 minutes inside him to only get Changkyun’s amazing cock. Changkyun gripped tighter onto Kihyun, so tight that Kihyun felt another shiver, bruises would be visible later. The younger breathed heavily as he pounded into Kihyun, he threw the leg of his shoulder to make it easier for him to go into a frenzy. Changkyun felt how his own orgasm was creeping up to him. His length was about to burst when he was losing his energy. His thrusts were getting sloppy while Changkyun desperately tried to continue.

Kihyun grabbed his own length as he started to stroke it, he was so close. His hand goes in a fast pace over his length, creating more pre cum that left the tip. “Ch-angkyun, can I?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun knew what he was talking about so he nodded. He made one sharp pound to hit Kihyun’s prostat dead on. “Aah!” Kihyun moaned out when the liquid released itself from his body over his stomach letting his walls squeeze around Changkyun’s legs. “H-hyung” Changkyun came without an announcement inside of Kihyun, filling up Kihyun with his cum.

“Argh now I have to clean that up” Kihyun groaned but smiled. Changkyun couldn’t have know. “What?” Changkyun asked confused when he let his softened length slid out. His eyes widen when he saw how many white liquid left the hole. “That’s mine!?” He yelled, it made Kihyun laugh and sit up. The elder grabbed Changkyun’s neck once again to pull him in for a long kiss. Changkyun immediately relaxed with the feeling of Kihyun on his lips. They kissed for a long time until they needed air. Kihyun explained to Changkyun what he hit earlier during their sex when he started to clean himself with the bed. Changkyun stayed the night when the bus he needed wasn’t riding anymore. It had became pretty late for the two of them. Kihyun let Changkyun sleep with him in his bed, the two ended up talking while cuddling and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning explained Changkyun to Kihyun that he needed his autograph for his assignment which, of course, Kihyun gave him. Changkyun went home with not only a good feeling and an autograph of Kihyun but also his phone number. The would stay in touch now for at least a week because Kihyun was curious for Changkyun’s final project. It was hard for Changkyun to finish the masterpiece in marley a week but he did it. He stayed up until late at night to work on it before he went to school. That’s how he finished his project before the deadline.

Now the art student was standing beside his art piece in the art exhibition. People were walking around asking question’s to the students. Changkyun watched how his teacher went from Jooheon to him. “So this is what made us weight for almost 10 weeks” His teacher joked making Changkyun smile. The younger got the highest grade as usual. “Yeah once again, I am sorry sir, but also very thankful that you helped me”

Mr. Xu nodded happily “I am proud of you my boy” they both smiled at each other. “So this is one of the cam boys you drew” the teacher looked very closely at the picture when Changkyun catched someone walking through the door. Kihyun looked around him in aw and stopped once he saw Changkyun. He smiled while walking towards the younger. “No, not just a cam boy mr.” Changkyun held his hand out to Kihyun who gladly took it. The teacher looked at the two boys and smiled. “But my boyfriend” Changkyun proudly announced. “Well, It’s a pleasure to meet you Kihyun” Changkyun’s teacher bowed. Kihyun returned the gesture. “Likewise” he replied. “And thank you for helping Changkyun with two problems of his” The teacher winked and the left to the next student.

Kihyun couldn’t help but to look at Changkyun who looked shamely away. The gray haired let it slide for now as he was to curious for the project so he finally looked at it. “Wauw, I look amazing” he said, the comment made Changkyun slap his chest playfully. “Aish hyung, because it’s you” Changkyun confused. Kihyun rolled his eyes “Duh, i’m good inspiration” he joked. “Not just good, but pretty as well” Changkyun whispered in his ear to then leave a peck on the elder his mouth. 

“Hey no gay shit in front of my eyes!” The two flinched at Jooheon’s voice. “I’m joking, be gay as much as you want to be” he winked. Changkyun and Kihyun giggled together while holding hands. Changkyun found his inspiration thanks to Jooheon by accident. The best accident he made in his education was meeting Yoo Kihyun on a cam boy site for his project.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading  
> decide for yourself if you want to leave a kudo or a comment  
> comments will surely help me though! so please give me your honest thought about this piece since it means a lot to me <3
> 
> xx Kibo


End file.
